Promising Rain
by woofyy
Summary: Rain is nothing but sweet drops of soothing bliss... Kabuto and Shizune doesn't need to be dry to feel comfort, the wetness of rain is just as good. Maybe, even better. [oneshot with 2 chapters xDDD]
1. The beginning

**Promising Rain**

Disclamation: I do not own NARUTO

Ps. Sorry if I spelt some things wrong . I don't really know Japanese things that well )

By Mz. Chiibi © 2007.

------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Pitter, patter Pitter, patter

Steam of loneliness was clouding the window belonging to none other than Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of the Leaf Village. This young, beautiful woman had sky blue eyes, soft rose-pink stained lips and long blond lavishing hair, in pigtails, to compliment her flawless texture of wisdom and intelligence. Her lustful body can leave any man to his knees and any women to deceitfully admire her divine looks, while clandestinely loathe for the aptitude only the powerful Hokage possessed. But, don't let this charming face, who dressed in a traditional kimono, mislead you, for she possess the age of fifty. Being fifty didn't stop her being the famously dangerous and radically strong Tsunade she was today. Temporarily, she was displaying a frown of annoyance and frustration.

"I can't take this anymore!" yelled the beautiful blond, "I wish the rain will stop. It's driving me nuts!"

"It's just the rain, Tsunade-sama," said a dark-headed young lady. "You don't need to be so aggravated about it. Besides, I like the rain, it's comforting."

This young lady was a talented lady. She was a fast learner and was the only one who can handle this temperamental, gambling Hokage. She had plum pink lips and huge black eyes. Her hair was black and short and her face was healthily pale, for she was naturally born pale. And just like her master, her body was almost as divine has hers, making her one of the most elegant bachelorettes in the village. She wore a black traditional kimono and was holding a clipboard full of notes.

"Shizune! Are you an Emo or something?" queried the Hokage, "only suicidal, sad lunatics like the rain because they think its calm, relaxing and peaceful to hear the pitter patter. For Kami-sama's sake! All it does is wet everything, make things grow and pisses the HELL out of me! I mean, the sound of rain is nothing but noise to me. Even that little twit, Naruto, doesn't like the rain that much either and he, himself, is already an annoying loud idiot! This proves how dreadful the rain is! You seriously have problems, Shizune."

Tsunade stood up from her desk, walked to her accomplice and placed her hand on the young lady's forehead.

"You feel okay; maybe I should give you a prescription for mental illness. You always have been a wild machine!" She remarked, followed by a sequel of laughter.

Shizune pushed her master's hand away and frowned as Tsunade laughed hysterically at her persona.

"I am fine Tsunade-sama," she said, "just because I like the rain, wear black clothes, have black hair and eyes, it doesn't mean I'm an Emo. I am perfectly fine and I don't feel suicidal. Get a grip Tsunade-sama."

"I know, I know," Tsunade replied, the laughter dying down. "I'm just joking with you. You know, sometimes I think you need to live it up a bit more. You're carrying too much burden on your shoulders when you don't need to. In fact, since you love the rain so much I'm going let you take the day off to enjoy it."

Shizune was flabbergasted. Her mouth shaped into an O and Tsunade took this as a sign of disbelief and happiness. Hence, she took the clipboard out of Shizune's hands and pushed her out of her room.

"But – but, I…"

"Enjoy the day Shizune, because this isn't going to happen again any time soon! And you don't need to thank me; you deserve a day off from this wild woman."

And with that final speech, Tsunade closed the door in front of Shizune's face as she turned around to tell the Hokage that she didn't like the idea and wanted to stay with her. Shizune was about to say that Tsunade being a wild woman was the very reason for her to stay with her. None the less, Shizune made her way to the exit of the building, grabbing an umbrella on the way. Inside, the Hokage was jumping with glee.

"Yes! I can finally have my delicious fun!"

She pulled out the first draw taking a plate of hot dangoes and a cup of hot green tea, and placing it on her desk. Drool escaped her lips as she eyed her treat gluttonously and began gobbling up the delicious food in front of her. Boy, was she going to have a Shizune-free afternoon. The rain didn't seem to bother her any more. In fact, it was quite comforting since she won't be able to hear Shizune's voice any more, temporarily. Oh, the irony.

------------------------------

"How can she be so lazy," exclaimed Shizune. She was still troubled to leave Tsunade alone, knowing that the Hokage will be doing the best she can to be lazy. But she had to admit, she had been working diligently and a break on a rainy day was perfect for her at that moment.

_Oh wells, I'll just have to make Tsunade-sama work three times as hard as she had been working. She really needs to catch up on her paper work or else people will be looking down on her as Hokage. I can't have that happening; I swore my loyalty to her so I need to try my best to help her in what ever she does. You can do it Shizune!_

And with that encouraging speech, in her head, she walked onwards without a second thought.

Naruto was coming back from Ichikaru and spotted Shizune heading towards the forest. Curious, he did the most intelligent thing when a ninja is trailing another ninja. Shout.

"SHIZUNE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Shizune had the urge to jump, but was forced not to because it was the most sensible thing to do at the time. She turned around and saw a young teenage blond boy walking towards her, grinning madly had staring at her with sky-blue eyes. She smiled at the teenager, thinking how much Naruto resembled a popping weasel from those kids machine, where you use a hammer to hit the popping thing, when he smiled like that. Although, he can be loud he was an excellent ninja with good intentions. Hence, she did not whack him on the head when he stood in front of her.

"I'm going for a walk Naruto-kun. You're coming back from Ichikaru's?" although she already knew the answer to her own question.

"Yeah! I stayed there longer than I wanted to. The ramen there was just too good! Anyways, aren't you supposed to be by Tsunade's side, in the office?

"She gave me a day off."

"WHAT?! Are you sure she's that nice to give you a day off? I bet she's in her office right now eating dangoes and drinking hot green tea, that lazy old granny."

Shizune sweat dropped. Naruto definitely hit the hammer on the nail.

------------------------------

On the other side of town, in the Hokage office, Tsunade sneezed.

"Hmm, I guess someone must be complimenting on my great job on being the Hokage."

------------------------------

Back with Naruto and Shizune, Naruto was ranting to Shizune how he can be a way better Hokage than Tsunade. Alas, this wasn't the first and it DEFINITELY won't be the last. That, Shizune knew for sure.

"I can be a WAY better Hokage than she can ever be," exclaimed Naruto. "I'll show you all one day! I WILL become the next HOKAGE!"

Shizune sincerely smiled at Naruto. "I know you will."

"Anyways, I need to go back to my training. HAVE A NICE WALK, SHIZUNE!"

And with that, the blond boy disappeared in a 'poof.' Shizune shook her head while smiling at the foolish teenager. She began her walk again. The rain was pouring gently but Shizune didn't mind. She thought of it as company.

------------------------------

On the other side of the Fire country, a man, in his fifties, was constantly giving another young man demands. This young man had natural grey hair, tied in a pony tail, and glasses to shelter his black eyes. He had a fair texture with a boyishly cute look. He was a tall, handsome man with a well built body and was wearing purple and white clothes. This man went by the name Kabuto and was temporarily frustrated at the older man for his lack of consideration. Then again, this older man went by the name of Orochimaru, and he was never considerate. In fact, he was a heartless, selfish senin who was infamous for his treachery to his master, the third Hokage, as well as his cruel experiments and thoughtless murders. He was also jealous at how Orochimaru can be so lenient to that Sasuke boy. He knew the reason; Sasuke was the next body for Orochimaru, but he couldn't help but think negatively about his situation. Hence, he left the secret lab, with a note to explain his absence, after he finished his job. He knew Orochimaru won't be too happy, but he didn't want to think about that. He just wants to relax and be free. It was raining gently when he left his confinement.

_Rain. It's like Mother Nature's way of expressing her feelings and emotion. Rain is nothing but sweet drops of soothing bliss. Very comforting. _

Although the rain was gradually pouring harder, Kabuto continued to travel through the forest. Likewise, Shizune was walking steadily into the deeper parts of the forest. Never knowing the other person was in the same region of the forest as themselves. And never knowing what was installed for them.


	2. Plan backfired

Ps. Sorry everyone!! xDD Tsunade-sama has amber eyes .. .' thanks to "xXNejiluverXx" . And thanks for the reviews everyone xDD. Just to remind everyone, it's a one-shot but I couldn't be bothered to put the whole thing together so yeah ." LOL! DD. And sorry for my silly mistakes from the previous chapter.

------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Kabuto traveled until he thought he have traveled far enough from Orochimaru's lair. He stopped and sat down upon a sturdy branch of one of the many big oak trees. Although he was drenched in the rain he leaned on the tree, with one leg hanging off the branch, looking relaxed and letting his guard down. Comfort from the rain was all he wanted, and **nothing** is going to stop him enjoying it.

On the ground, just on the west side where Kabuto was sitting, Shizune was happily humming a tune to herself as she continued to walk further into the forest. She continued to walk until she felt another presence, a strong presence. She stealthily dropped her umbrella and jumped into one of the oak trees, to hide herself. She didn't like this presence at all. And she knew why. Kabuto. She slowly made her way closer to the aura. After a few minutes she perceived her nemesis. Slowly, she took out her kunai and edged closer to the tree he was resting on. As soon she was close enough, she jumped with the kunai in the air, about to slash him.

Clash

Shizune moved back away from her opponent, leaving a reasonable distance between them. She stared at the other person in a defense stance, kunai at shoulder level. She wasn't so happy. The other person, like Shizune, had a kunai in hand, but he wasn't frowning like Shizune. He was smirking. After a long period of tense staring between the two people, the man spoke.

"Hello Shizune."

------------------------------

**Kabuto's P.O.V**

He was about to drift into his sweet slumber when he felt a presence close by. At first he was alert but as the presence got closer, he knew who the signature belonged to. Shizune. Hence, he stayed in his position and allowed her to come to him instead because he knew she would. She was nothing but a hard-headed idiot. It was until she jumped, to kill him, did he pull out his kunai making the two kunais clash. He saw her moved back, frowning. He, himself, stood up in a defense stance and smirked. As he stared at Shizune, he couldn't help but notice how captivating she looked in the rain. Even though she was soaked wet, she seemed to look quite beautiful. Her clothes were grabbing her body, making her curves more visible than usual, and the rain made her hair looked shinier than usual, even if it was damp from the rain. When he realized what he had just thought, he stopped himself.

Shizune noticed his smirk faltered slightly with something flickering in his eyes. Some kind of emotion. But it left as soon as it came. She decided that she was imagining things.

_Kabuto and emotions don't go in the same sentence. _

"You're not supposed to be here, we're still in the boundaries of the Leaf Village," said Shizune. "Leave now, or do you want me to take you back to Tsunade-same and she can torture there?"

Kabuto laughed evilly.

"Do you think someone like YOU can take me back? That maybe true, but we're on the same level. I don't think you can take me back without me seriously injuring you first," replied Kabuto.

Although Shizune hate to admit it but it was true, they were at the same level. If they were ever to fight it would be pointless because neither of them like to lose. Nor do they want the other to take them back to their master. She definitely doesn't want to be taken to Orochimaru, only Kami-sama would know what they would do to her if she was ever held captive in their lair. Just the thought of it made her shiver. Alas, she was not someone who just gives up that easily, nor does she like it when other people look down on her. In this case, she was implying Kabuto. In her eyes, Kabuto was a heartless, sly jerk, just like Orochimaru.

_Heck, he might be even worse than Orochimaru since his personality's so shit. What sly bastard! This maybe pointless, but I'm not letting him getting away this easily. I am not a quitter. I guess I won't be able to complete my nice afternoon walk in the rain. _

"If that was your way of begging me to let you go, that was a pathetic attempt," said Shizune. "You're gonna be sorry for messing with me. You're gonna pay the price for looking down on me. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"That was not an attempt," stated Kabuto, "that was a warning for you to not mess with me but since you're not going to leave me alone, I guess my actions are the only way to show you what I mean."

_That bitch, she's not going to ruin my day. I'll show her._

And with, that they began their battle in the pouring rain.

------------------------------

After long hours of battling, both individuals had minor injuries and were gradually getting exhausted from the fight but neither wanting to stop, since they were both stubborn. After another hour of fighting, both of them backed away and stood on a branch, facing opposite to each other, heaving heavily. The rain was pouring heavily on them but neither noticed. All their senses were all occupied on the other person. Shizune decided to speak up after a long silence.

"Why did you come here? Are you attempting to kill Naruto again? Are you and Orochimaru planning something against Leaf Village?"

"I have no intentions in telling you why I'm here, so stop asking."

"Then I'll force it out of you."

Kabuto smirked at this. "If you can, that is."

Again, their battled ignited again. Kunais, poisonous needles, bombs. Any weapon, which the other possessed were used against on another. They both knew it was useless but their pride was blinding them. Another hour had passed with neither giving up. It was until the sky was turning midnight blue did they stop again. Shizune was feeling frustrated. All she wanted was enjoy the rain after all the worrying and countless of jobs she had to do for the 5th Hokage. Unfortunately, the idiot across her just had to be in forest, at that time, when she was having her nice walk and because she was the assistant of the Hokage, it was her job to take him back. Hence, it ruined her day. Kabuto wasn't looking so happy either. The pass few days he was demanded to do numerous of things, without a break. He felt like he was suffocating in that room of his. Finally, he took the chance to get a break that morning but the stupid girl in front of him just had to interrupt his peaceful nap. What does a man have to do to get some rest around here!

"Oh hell! What is your problem?!" exclaimed Shizune. "Why do you have to be here? I finally get a break from the Hokage today and it was raining too! My most favourite weather. But NO! You just have to come, interfere with my walk and FORCE me to try to capture you and take you back. You're so despicable!"

That was it; he couldn't keep his emotions inside anymore.

"Same with you! Do you think I want to fight today? HELL NO! Do you think you are the only one who had a bad day? I just wanted to relax and enjoy the weather but did you let me? Of course NOT! Sheesh, you couldn't just leave me alone could you? You just HAD to pick a fight wit me didn't you? For Kami-sama's sake, go crawl back to your stupid senin and stay with her."

"You shut up about Tsunade-sama! She's way better than that Orochimaru, he's nothing but a spineless bastard! And for your information, I HAD to capture because it's my bloody JOB to do so! Maybe you're just too stupid to go somewhere ELSE to have your shitty nap!"

"Orochimaru is a great man, don't you dare insult him, you idiotic dim-wit!"

"I'm just staying the facts you egoistical asshole!"

Both went silent, too angry to say more. Then slowly and steadily, both lift their kunais up, making the final few blows. The tension was thickening the already thick air and the rain sounded like bricks as it hit the surfaces, but neither cared. Then, they both jumped at the same time and the metal clashed. They slowly made their way down to the ground with their weapons still clashing with each other. On the last blow, they allowed their kunais stay against each other. Shizune used all the strength she had left to push her kunai against Kabuto's kunai, in attempt of killing him. Likewise with Kabuto. Neither noticing how close they already were, they continued their battle of endurance. It was not until Shizune felt Kabuto's breathing fanning her cheeks did she realized how close they were. Hence, she felt a shiver down her back, which made her stiffen. Kabuto saw this weakness and exploited it. He pushed Shizune's kunai and pushed her to the ground, holding his kunai dangerously close to her neck.

"This is stupid of you, letting your guard down in the middle of a battle with me. I thought you knew better than this," said Kabuto, a smirk played on his lips. Then he noticed something. He noticed the position they were in. He was on top of her and straddling her, with one hand holding both her hands over her head and the other holding a kunai against her skin. His body against hers and their noses were slightly rubbed against one another. It was too close for comfort. Dangerously close. Shizune didn't utter a word and unfortunately, she also noticed notice the situation and was trying to suppress the blush from staining her cheeks; she didn't know if she embarrassed or angry, or even both. Sadly, she wasn't doing a good job at it. Kabuto noticed and his smirk became wider than it already was, if possible, ignoring their situation. Her expression was priceless.

_Victory is mine._

Shizune tried to look away. Anywhere but his face, but his intensive stare, directed to her face, wasn't helping. She couldn't help but notice the boyish charm he always had and how beautiful his eyes looked

"Just kill me already. Didn't you want to get rid of me? Just do it already."

Kabuto stiffened, he stopped smirking. She was right; he did want to get rid of this hard-headed idiot. Keyword: did. But for some reason, he didn't want to anymore. Shizune took this chance to escape but his grip was too strong.

"I know you don't have enough strength left so stop moving."

"Then kill me! Don't expect me to beg for mercy."

"Maybe I want to take my time. Maybe I'm thinking of the perfect way of killing you."

But he knew it was not true. As much as he wanted to kill her, he wasn't up to it and he's afraid to know why. But he's not going to let her know. He can't show any weakness in front of her.

While Kabuto was contemplating, Shizune decided that using brute force wasn't going to work. If even she did escape, she might not have enough strength to take her back to the village. Hence, she's going to use another method. She's going to shock him.

Kabuto noticed Shizune staring at him intensely, he looked down at her. Something felt wrong.

"Stop looking at me like that, and don't expect to escape from me. You're too weak."

From that remark, she knew her resolution was definite. She lifted up her head and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss sent sparks flying for both of them and the magnetic field broke between them. It sent a warm fire throughout both their bodies. Kabuto gasped and unconsciously open his mouth slight. He was shocked at what Shizune just did. Shizune took this chance to explore the inside of his mouth. Kabuto's eyes slowly closed, allowing Shizune to continue. And she did. She was supposed to push him away once he relaxed but for some reason, she couldn't stop herself. Kabuto was already responding to the kiss. He let go of her hands and threw away the kunai, using both hands to caress her cheeks. Now that Shizune's hands were set free instead of attacking him, she placed them around his neck. She pulled the elastic of, letting his hair run free. She took this chance to left her fingers run through his hair. After a while, both pulled back breathing heavily. Kabuto had a strange urge to kiss those sweet, soft lips belonging to Shizune. He felt like he couldn't get enough of it. Shizune felt her face going red. She wanted to feel those pleasant lips against hers again.

But she knew she can't. She pushed him off of her and ran off. Kabuto's mind was temporarily not working for it was currently occupied with the kiss they just shared. When he finally got his act together he ran after her, with one thing in his mind. He wanted more.

------------------------------

Shizune didn't notice Kabuto's presence behind her because she was too busy thinking about a certain someone.

_Damn him! I can't believe we just kissed. I'm supposed to just kiss him, get him distracted, push him away and run! Or kill him!_ _Or whatever! He wasn't supposed to respond and I'm not supposed to continue to kiss him! I can't believe it. My plan backfired. _

Shizune felt someone pull her hand, making her turn back. She felt a pair of hands around her waist as warm, plum lips kissed her own soft ones. At first she was shocked and scared it was an enemy. But she became surprised when she realized who it was. Kabuto. Although he was her arch nemesis, she temporarily felt no threat from him. She let him kissed her because she knew she wanted this as much as he did. She placed her hands around his neck once again, pulling him closer into the kiss. Neither knowing the strong passion they were pouring into the kiss.

After a while both pulled away, breathing heavily. Again. Eyes locked onto each other, as though communicating silently in their own world. She gave him one last breath-taking kiss and ran away again, towards the village.

This time, he didn't follow her but his eyes followed her until she was out of his eyesight. He turned his back, away from the village, and made his back towards the Orochimaru's lair, a woman plaguing his thoughts.

------------------------------

"Ah! Shizune how was your walk?" asked the amber-eyed Hokage. "Did you have fun?"

Tsunade heard no reply from her assistant. She noticed something was different about Shizune because she looked like she was in a reverie, and she was smiling to herself like an idiot for no reason. She walked towards Shizune and clicked her hands together. No reaction. She tried again. Again, no reaction. She decided to try something else. She went to her desk, picked up a clipboard and chucked it at Shizune. Bull's-eye.

"OW! What was that for Tsunade-sama?!"

"Shizune, are you okay? You were in cloud nine, did something happened on your walk?"

Shizune placed a straight face on.

"Nothing, nothing happened. Why would you think something had happened?"

"..Maybe because you look like Naruto when he is around Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"You were grinning like an idiot. Are you nothing happened?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

Tsunade knew something happened, but she respected Shizune's decision. She can always pound it out of her on another day. She laughed at this idea.

"Are you sure YOU'RE okay Tsunade-sama? You're laughing at no particular reason at all."

"Shizune, Shizune, Shizune, haven't you learnt by now? I'm a wild woman!" And she continued laughing. Shizune just shook her head and looked out of the window. It was still raining, but more gently than before. The rain was comfort to her because it reminded her of him.

------------------------------

"Where have you been, Kabuto-kun?"

"I was having a walk in the forest Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh really, I guess you deserved one. I've been giving you a lot to do lately, but get back to work now. We still have a lot to do."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, I'll be going now."

Kabuto turned around and was almost out of the room when Orochimaru called him back. He turned his head slightly, meaning he was listening.

"Next time, tell me yourself that you're going out. Don't give me a small paper with a message on it."

Kabuto sighed audibly.

"Don't you trust me Orochimaru-sama?"

Silence. Then Orochimaru spoke up.

"I trust you too much to let you go that easily. You may leave now."

Kabuto left the room, into a dark corridor and back into his laboratory again. He worked for a few minutes and stopped. He looked outside the window. It was still raining. He thought of her again. He contemplated about the events that occurred earlier that day, about the rain, the meeting, the fight, the argument, the insults, the kisses they shared. He knew she got him and he didn't care. One thing was on his mind now.

_One day, she will be only mine._

Owari.


End file.
